


Roses and Thorns

by nocturneequuis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturneequuis/pseuds/nocturneequuis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Rose hoped, one time she knew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses and Thorns

Pink Diamond watched her. Rose couldn't help but be weak kneed insomuch as she was capable. Ever since she'd shaken the shale from her eyes and emerged into the sunlight, she'd known without a doubt that this was the one she loved if such a thing could exist. Would do anything for. She was her servant until eternity cracked her into nothing.

Rose did not say, I will serve you forever. Pink Diamond had moved on and no more than a second had passed. Not even enough time to part her lips. But it was enough. The words were understood and never had to be spoken.

  
  
****

Earth...

Rose felt the soft ground under her feet. Giving. Forgiving. They had left the battlefield behind for now, but not forever. Pearl marched beside her, straight-backed and proud. There was a dusting on her cheek of something that glittered and Rose brushed it away with a finger. Pearl looked up with adoring eyes--eyes that took her in and should not adore so much. Rose felt she would fall into them.

"That was rousing, wasn't it?" Pearl said. "I really think we can win this thing!" She curled her small hand into a sharp fist. Unbecoming to a Pearl, but perfect for a Pearl who was un-becoming. Rose smoothed a finger over the curve of her ear.

"And then get to enjoy this place together," Pearl said, softer now, relaxing to the touch. "Forever. Right?"

"Of course."

What else would they do?

****

  
"Man, I don't know about this," Greg said, looking up and down at her anxiously. Rose chuckled. He had to look so far up, the poor thing. But he never seemed to mind.

"I mean, a baby? Not that I would mind-- you're looking at A grade Dad material right here. I even have the best jokes! Stop me if you've heard this one."

Rose laughed. "Alright."

"A blind man walks into a bar."

"Oh no how awful!"

"No... well I mean he wasn't hurt... It was just... No. Never mind. Let me try again." He cleared his throat, covering his mouth with his fist and she liked the fleshy sound of it.

"What did one ghost say to the other when he picked her up for a date."

"Oh... I don't know..." Rose absently clenched her hands into fists. Ghosts were what humans called the ones that had been shattered, that she knew. She couldn't see what was funny about this joke but she would try and get it for Greg's sake.

"You look bootyful tonight," Greg said, clasping his hands and blinking his eyes at her adoringly.

"Oh...well thank you..." Rose smiled and stroked his hair. "So do you."

"It... well never mind. Clearly I need to get better material," Greg said, waving a hand. Rose felt she'd let him down somehow.

"No tell me another, I'll be sure to understand."

"Sure... but let me look at a few more joke books first. I need the classy material for a classy lady like yourself."

"I see..." She didn't get that either, but it was cute so she couldn't help but smile. She sat on the sand so he could have an easier time watching her and he sat beside her, resting his warm self against her arm. Ah, he was so soft and wonderful. Delicate and changing. And she wondered... She _wondered_...

"But a baby, huh?" Greg said. "I dunno... I mean it sounds great but... I wouldn't want to lose you."

Rose smiled and hugged him close.

"You won't."

****

  
"Just stay out of my room, alright?" Amethyst growled. Pearl flicked her hand in an exasperated but elegant gesture.

"I can't stand how you have so much junk in there all over the place! Anyway I have things of mine to find!"

"What makes you think they're there! Hey! Don't just go in!"

Rose smiled faintly as she watched Amethyst chase Pearl into the room, the door closing behind them, sealing shut. They were both tense and anxious and so Pearl had to clean and Amethyst had to make a mess. What changeable, excitable creatures they were, gems or no.

"Oh!" there was a movement just inside her. A pushing. "Well, hello, Steven." She rubbed her belly where the child grew and apparently moved! How strange to have life within her this way!

"I feel like a kindergarten," she said to Garnet who was resting against the cave wall, arms folded. A thinking pose.

"They're not happy," Garnet said, which meant; I'm not happy either.

"I know. Poor things." How could she not know? "But think of the change! Oh an entirely new world is going to open up! A human and a gem! Imagine the possibilities."

"Don't have to," Garnet said, thumbing her sunglasses. Rose laughed and kissed her tenderly on the head.

"He's kicking. Would you like to feel?"

"No." Garnet turned away. "It's weird."

"Mmhm. But wonderful."

There was a quiet then. Nothing but the sea endlessly hushing the shore as it had been doing for over five thousand years. The same and yet not the same. Every day the same sea, every day a different one.

"Are you happy?" Garnet asked in the stillness. Rose didn't even have to think of an answer.

"I am." 


End file.
